


I’d Do Anything For You

by lionsuicide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Serial Killer!Gabriel, Writer!Sam, based off a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Writer: How long would it take to die if you were to potentially stab someone in the guts?Serial Killer: anywhere from two to thirty minutes.Writer: *already pulling out a ring* thanks!





	I’d Do Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iscatterthemintimeandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/gifts).



It’s a little past 12:30 am when Gabriel returns to his home. The moon is just above the roof of his golden car but not directly so as he pulls up to his garage. He takes note that all the lights but one in the house are off, sighing deeply when he realizes it’s the one to his lover’s office.

He kills the engine and leans forward tapping his head repeatedly against the steering wheel in an attempt to calm his frustration.

He loves Sam with all his heart but sometimes being committed to a writer like Sam makes him want to I scream and pull his hair out.

With a groan, Gabriel sits up properly, undoes his self belt and gets out of the car. He shuts the door quietly and walks through the grass to the bright yellow door.

Why it was bright yellow no one really knows but Gabriel liked it and when he gave Sam the kicked puppy ‘I never ask for anything’ look he let him keep it.

He unlocks the door, slips inside, and locks it behind him. He takes off his shoes and kicks them to the side. Tomorrow Sam will huff and puff at him for not placing his shoes in the shoe rack but at the moment Gabriel couldn’t care less. Before heading up to the office where his supposed to be sleeping boyfriend is at he takes a quick detour to the laundry room where he takes off his black shirt and jeans leaving him in nothing but his red silk boxers. He throws the clothes into the wash, throws in some laundry detergent and hits the start button.

With that done he walks to the kitchen, grabs his step stool placing it in front of the refrigerator and climbs up to grab the lollipops Sam hid up there. He grabs his favorite kind, bubblegum, and puts the rest back before climbing down and heading upstairs to Sam.

As he quietly walks into the room Gabriel notices three things.

Number one, Sam is face planted on his desk, hands fisted into his hair tightly as he mutters to himself.

Number two, everything that was on the desk before Gabriel left four short hours ago is now on the floor. Items including but not limited to; Sam’s fake desk planet, his now broken favorite ‘I lost my shoe’ mug, his laptop, and a ton of white colored paper.

Number three, Sam was also in his boxers while sitting in his (hella) comfortable desk chair.

“Did a hurricane hit while I was away?” Gabriel says around his lollipop causing Sam to jump up and spin around to face him in fright.

“Jesus Christ Gabriel! Don’t do that. I almost had a fucking heart attack.” He says while clutching his chest.

“Sorry Sammich! I just couldn’t help myself.” Gabriel replies happily.

“Yeah whatever.” Sam mumbles back causing Gabriel to frown. “Why are you eating a lollipop this late at night? You know we had an agreement about that.” Sam says while kneeling down to begin the clean up process.

“Yeah well I decided to treat myself for a job well done.” Gabriel says while walking over to help his gentle giant.

“Oh? What is it you did at your job?” Sam questions lightly.

“I found the answer to your question Sam I Am!”

“What question?”

“Don’t you remember? You said and I quote, Gabe do you by chance know how long it would take to die if you were potentially stabbed in the guts? To which I replied I’m not really sure why do you ask, my beautiful moose. to which you responded first of all don’t call me that you little shit, second it’s for my book I’m writing. The Moth To A Flame If you remember. And I said…”

“Ok I get it! Take a breath Gabe. It’s amazing how I can still understand you with a lollipop in your mouth,” Sam shakes his head in confused adoration, “how did you find the answer to that anyway?” At this point both of them stopped picking up the fallen items and they are both just staring at each other.

“Oh you know I went to a few random people’s houses, broke in, stabbed them once in the guy and timed how long it took for them to bleed out. Made sure to do it with a few different variables in play so it could be as accurate as possible for your book, my love.” Gabriel admits with a straight face.

It’s silent for a moment.

Two moments.

Three moments.

“Huh?” Sam says eventually.

Gabriel unable to hold in his amusement begins to laugh wholeheartedly. “Oh my goodness… Sammy…. y-you should have seen your face!” Gabriel speaks in between his laughing fit.

“Oh go to hell Gabe!” Sam says while standing up, the laptop and some papers in his hands.

“I’m sorry babe! You’re just too easy to fool though. Sometimes I worry about how gullible you are.” He says after he regains his senses.

Instead of replying to Gabriel obvious taunt Sam asks while sitting down and placing his laptop in the center of the desk, “So...What’s the answer to the stabbing question then? How long does it take for a person to bleed out?”  

“It can range anywhere from 2 to 30 minutes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep!” Gabe says while popping the P and taking a huge bite of the lollipop. Crunching on it loudly as Sam looks on in disgust. When he finishes it he throws the stick into the garbage and walks to the door.

Before he can get to far huge hands grab on to his waist, turns him around, and slams him into the wall besides the door soft, firm lips attaching themselves to his slightly chapped ones.

“Thanks babe, I love you. You are the best.”

“Of course. Anything for you.”  



End file.
